


My Soulmate is My Enemy

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Confusion, Cute, F/M, Fate, Let's forget season 6 never happened ok, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, My Lotura heart can't take it, Oneshot, Paladins, Red String of Fate, The string, Voltron, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 1: Soulmate AU.Allura had after waking up ten thousand years after the war, finally gotten the string that would one day lead her to her soulmate. What she didn't expect though, was that it would be her enemy.





	My Soulmate is My Enemy

Allura never thought that she would have the red string of fate like so many others in the universe. Most people got theirs when they were either born, or in their toddler years, once your soulmate is born, the string appears around your pinky. You’re the only one that can see the string, and it’s the only clue for where your soulmate could be. She had not gotten hers even in her teens, and when she got put in the cryo pod, all of her hopes of every meeting her soulmate disappeared, because what are the odds that her soulmate would be alive in ten thousand years?

But as she woke up in the castle, it was there.

The string was there.

She had been so confused, wanting all the answers, but currently pushed them aside to help the paladins, she had to be a great leader. But in the back of her mind was her string, her soulmate. They were actually alive, so they could either be a long living species, or she just happened to wake up at the right time. Maybe she would have never met them if the war had happened?

Questions were everywhere in the mind of the altean princess, but they had to be answered later.

She bonded with the paladins, they fought many battles, and then one day, they captured their enemy, a purple skinned half galra, half altean hybrid with white flowing hair and a smirk on his face. She had glanced angrily at Lotor, until she saw how his look changed into one of confusion. He lifted his clawed hand and pointed at… Allura’s hand?

She immediately looked at her string, and realized that it led in the direction of… Lotor. It even was tied around his own pinky, which meant…

They were soulmates.

They had to be.

Why else would he had pointed at her hand, he couldn’t have seen the string if it also was his own, and she clearly saw that the string was tied around herself, and Lotor.

“Well, this is certainly not what I expected”.


End file.
